In conventional projection devices, to achieve good image qualities in the projected image, it is important to carry out an imaging of the first tilting mirror matrix onto the second tilting mirror matrix that is precise and as error-free as possible. However, it has been shown that, even if imaging lens systems that theoretically produce an extremely precise 1:1 imaging are used, image errors still occur.